


All I want.

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, I LOVE ANGST OK, I was listening to all I want and i juST GOT EMOTIONALL, Suicide, TIME TO CRY AAGGGGHH, im so sorry for causing you this pain, it's basically just angst upon angst upon angst, like major major major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just read it ok I'm emotional and I JUST WANT CLOSURE.Basically a lot of angst I LOVE ANGST OK.Just give it a shot, either you'll hate it or love probably both okbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was listening to all I want by kodaline and I got emotional and I just-  
> Ughhhh i don't even Know what this is, it's late is should probably sleep, but instead I wrote this crappy shit.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, thx for all your love and support <3 <3 <3

Screams filled the house, as the blonde lay on the floor, cold and pale.

_When you said your last godbye,_

_I died a little bit inside_

The brunette is holding her close and tight, like she was afraid to drop her, her love slipping trough her hands.

Tears blurred her vision, but she could hear the sirens and the cars from outside.

Soon ~~her house~~ , their house, Was filled with people screaming and pointing, but she couldn't hear.

All she could focus on, was the blonde laying still, and lifeless in her arms.

_If you loved me,_

_why'd you leave me?_

There were people coming from all directions, asking her questions and looking at her with pity.

She didn't want their pity.

_Cause you brought out the best of me,_

_A part of me I'd never seen._

_You took my soul and wiped it clean,_

_Our love was made for movie screens._

Days passed by, and suddenly days became weeks, and weeks became months, when she found herself beside a hospital bed, with the blonde in it.

She couldn't look at her without tears threatening to spill, but she knew she had to, or else she couldn't do this.

She cast her eyes on the sleeping figure, in the white room, with a smell that felt intoxicating.

She always hated hospitals.

She gave the blonde a final kiss, and turned her back.

_She couldn't do this._

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is,_

_To find somebody,_

_I'll find somebody._

She grabbed her gun from the car, got out and closed the door.

She found herself standing at the blondes favorite place, staring into the horizon.

She couldn't do this.

She couldn't even control what happend, her body just knew what it had to do.

All she could hear was a gun shot,

and then all she felt was darkness.

_Alone without you by my side._

Suddenly a flash of blonde came into her view, and she knew that she was home.

_Take my body, Take my body._

**Author's Note:**

> I am so terribly sorry.  
> I am literally crying rn.


End file.
